Segnali dal futuro
| }} Segnali dal futuro (Knowing) è un film del 2009 diretto da Alex Proyas e interpretato da Nicolas Cage. Il film è uscito negli Stati Uniti il 20 marzo 2009, mentre in Italia fu distribuito a partire dal 4 settembre 2009. Trama Nel 1959, Lucinda Embry è una giovane alunna di una scuola elementare di recente apertura a Lexington in Massachusetts. Per celebrare l'apertura della scuola viene indetto un concorso in cui gli studenti sono chiamati a disegnare ciò che immaginano avverrà nel futuro; i lavori verranno conservati in una capsula che verrà aperta cinquant'anni più tardi. Tutti i bambini disegnano quello che pensano si verificherà in futuro, tranne Lucinda, che riempie entrambe le facciate del foglio con una serie di numeri senza alcun apparente significato, guidata da alcune voci che sussurrano. Lucinda non riesce però a scrivere gli ultimi numeri, poiché la maestra ritira i disegni di tutti. L'indomani, durante il seppellimento della capsula del tempo con dentro i disegni dei bambini, Lucinda si nasconde e la maestra, preoccupata, si mette a cercarla. Guardando in uno stanzino della palestra la maestra rintraccia Lucinda, che ha le dita tutte insanguinate per aver inciso con le unghie sulla porta dei numeri che non è riuscita a scrivere sul foglio, visto che la maestra l'aveva interrotta prendendole il foglio. Nel 2009 una nuova generazione di studenti sta finalmente per aprire la capsula, per visionarne il contenuto. Ad ogni bambino venne assegnato un foglio con i disegni dei bambini di 50 anni prima; la busta con il foglio di Lucinda finisce nelle mani di Caleb Koestler, figlio del professore del MIT e astrofisico John Koestler. Questi, esaminando la sequenza dei numeri, individua un messaggio codificato che predice, con perfetta precisione, data, luogo e numero delle vittime delle principali catastrofi che si sono verificate nel corso degli ultimi 50 anni: tre degli eventi devono ancora succedere e una di queste date corrisponde al giorno seguente. John è presente durante il primo evento: un terribile incidente aereo in cui perdono la vita 81 persone. Interpretando i numeri successivi, lo scienziato cerca di sventare il secondo evento, ma nulla può contro il deragliamento della metropolitana di New York che uccide numerose persone tra i passeggeri del treno e i viaggiatori in attesa alla stazione. John inizia a convincersi che la sua famiglia abbia un ruolo significativo in questi incidenti: sua moglie è morta tempo prima proprio in uno degli eventi riportati da Lucinda, mentre il figlio è stato il primo a entrare in possesso del messaggio codificato. Nel frattempo Caleb inizia a udire voci, proprio come accadeva a Lucinda. Per evitare l'avverarsi dell'ultima profezia, che prevede la distruzione globale del pianeta a causa di un brillamento, John e suo figlio si mettono a indagare, rintracciando Diana, la figlia di Lucinda, e sua figlia Abby, nipote di Lucinda. biblica del tetramorfo da parte del profeta veterotestamentario Ezechiele, copia dell'incisione di Matthäus Merian che i protagonisti del film interpretano come annuncio della fine del mondo. [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448011/faq#.2.1.14 Were the whisper people angels or aliens?], FAQ su IMDb. URL consultato il 17-12-2011.]] Diana ed Abby decidono di aiutarli, ma dopo aver capito che sarà impossibile fermare la catastrofe decidono di rifugiarsi in grotte fuori città. Ma mentre Diana e Abby caricano provviste e attrezzature sul fuoristrada di John, Caleb scrive su un foglio gli stessi numeri che aveva scritto Lucinda. John allora riesce a rintracciare i numeri che indicavano il luogo in cui trovare salvezza dal brillamento, cioè la vecchia casamobile di Lucinda. Nessuno, però, gli crede e Diana, preoccupata, prende i bambini e fugge. Ma fermatasi in una stazione di servizio, degli strani individui le rubano l'auto con i bambini dentro. Anche Diana ruba un'auto e l'insegue, ma perde la vita in un incidente. Frattanto, gli individui della stazione portano i bambini alla casamobile di Lucinda, ma vengono raggiunti poco dopo da John. Gli individui, che si rivelano essere angeli, portano i bambini in salvo su astronavi, sostenendo che solo loro potranno "ricominciare". Il professore è dunque costretto a separarsi dal figlio che si unisce agli angeli ed Abby. Il giorno seguente, risvegliatosi, John prende la sua auto e si dirige a New York. Arrivato in città, incurante del caos in cui essa è gettata dalla notizia dell'imminente catastrofe, si dirige verso la casa del padre, che non vedeva da anni, per attendere la fine del pianeta stretto nell'abbraccio dei suoi cari. Poco dopo, una flare solare di inaudita potenza si abbatte sulla città e spazza via tutto, lambendo con le sue volute infuocate tutta la superficie della Terra. Nella scena finale, si vede l'astronave depositare Abby e Caleb su quello che sembra essere un altro mondo. I due si mettono a correre in un campo simile al grano, assieme ad altri bambini, verso un grande albero bianco, chiaro riferimento ad Adamo ed Eva. Produzione Segnali dal futuro è stato originariamente scritto dal romanziere Ryne Pearson, il progetto di realizzare un film era stato inizialmente ipotizzato dalla Columbia Pictures, che ha proposto la direzione del film a diversi registi. Infine il progetto è finito nelle mani della Escape Artists e finanziato dalla Summit Entertainment. Il film ha tratto ispirazione dalla leggenda di un antico libro del XIV secolo chiamato La storia della terra in numeri, messo al rogo dall'Inquisizione e di cui si sono salvate solo le ultime due pagine. Alex Proyas, già regista del fantascientifico Io, Robot, si è unito al progetto nel febbraio del 2005. Proyas, assieme a Stuart Hazeldine, ha riscritto in parte la sceneggiatura preesistente. Le riprese sono iniziate a Melbourne, Australia, il 25 marzo 2008, e in seguito sono state poi ricreate le ambientazioni di Boston, città in cui è ambientato in parte il film. Musiche Le musiche sono curate da Marco Beltrami, candidato all'Oscar nel 2008 per la miglior colonna sonora per il film Quel treno per Yuma. Le scene iniziali e finali sono accompagnate dall'Allegretto della settima sinfonia di Beethoven. Lo stesso brano era stato usato per il film di fantascienza del 1974 Zardoz, con Sean Connery. Curiosità * A circa mezz'ora dall'inizio del film si vede sullo sfondo un telegiornale che parla di un disastro ambientale simile a quello causato nella piattaforma petrolifera "Deepwater Horizon" nel Golfo del Messico, evento che si verificherà l'anno successivo (2010) all'uscita del film. * Alcuni sostengono che il disastro petrolifero nel golfo del Messico, sia stato predetto nel racconto "Petroleum,Petroleum" (parte di un libro con più racconti), che l'autore dichiarava profetico, scritto dall'esoterista rosacroce Gustav Meyrink. Note Voci correlate *Apocalisse *Apocalisse di Giovanni#Filmografia sull'argomento Filmografia sull'apocalisse *Brillamento *[[Left Behind (serie di romanzi) Left Behind (serie di romanzi)]] Collegamenti esterni * knowing-themovie.com (Sito ufficiale) * * Apocalypse Programming and “Knowing” the End of the World Fonti * Video Categoria:Fantascienza apocalittica Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film catastrofici Categoria:Film religiosi